


Black & White Brothers

by Cipporah



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhyming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipporah/pseuds/Cipporah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit between two studs on a train, but really it's better to read than explain.</p><p>(A rhyming threesome one shot featuring Tom Hiddleston and his "twin," Edward).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & White Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying this sort of writing style - I am a novice at rhyming while storytelling. So, as you’ll see, it doesn’t flow quite right… eh, just wanted to switch it up a little. Any feedback would be most appreciated and welcome!!

([x](http://gochi-glay-lover.deviantart.com/art/Tom-Hiddleston-Bench-348495842))

There once was two men, alone on a bench

And when you walk over, you spy their jaws clench.

You sit in between them and open your book,

but knew it was hopeless from the very first look.

 

"Hello," says the man, sitting just to your right,

dressed all in black while his twin is in white.

"I’m Ed," he continues, "and that’s Tom, my brother."

The pair share a smile as they glance at each other.

 

"Nice to meet you," you say, giving your name,

wondering if this was all just some game.

"Scared?" Tom asks, eyes twinkling bright,

"Don’t be shy - it’s not like we bite."

 

The brother in black sits down and chimes in,

"Not very hard," Ed adds, with a wink and a grin.

You clear your throat as your face goes red,

looking back and forth at Tom and at Ed.

 

"Y-you two are quite nice," you say with some strain,

"Such fine company while I wait for the train."

Tom smiles. “There’s still some time and it’s often late,

how shall we keep busy while the three of us wait?”

 

You don’t notice that Ed has drawn near.

“ _I have an idea_ ,” he purrs in your ear.

Ed’s breath warms your neck, while Tom grazes your cheek,

you shut your eyes tight and let out a  _squeak_.

 

And then, without thinking, your hands start to glide,

up both siblings’ thighs that rest at your side.

You halt suddenly when you brush past their groins,

they are rock hard and lust stirs in your loins.

 

"Don’t stop there," Tom pleads with a growl.

"I like how you think - continue your prowl."

You gather your courage and give them a pet,

while they both grab a breast and make you all wet.

 

You fondle them further but then draw your hands back,

in case of onlookers out there by the track.

Ed says, “We can go just behind that door,

some privacy if you would like to explore.”

 

You nod all too quick, and the three of you zoom,

making sure no one sees you file into the room.

There’s a sink in the corner, right next to the stall,

and the two gentlemen press you into the wall.

 

Tom whispers, “There’s still time to quit if it’s all too much.”

You don’t dare protest, for you’re craving their touch.

The two study each other, raising their brows,

then slowly reach forward and undo your blouse.

 

Tom pulls your head to him and kisses your mouth,

while Ed discards clothes as he still ventures south.

Tom’s tongue plays with yours and he tastes sugar sweet,

and you gasp in his mouth when your cunt and Ed meet.

 

Ed swishes around you, aiming to please,

and when Tom nips your neck you go weak in the knees.

Tom unhooks your bra and it falls to the floor,

and you softly cry out, “ _Please, give me more_.”

 

They both hear your plea and Ed massages your clit,

while Tom envelops a breast and sucks on your tit.

Tom plucks a nipple and and rolls it around,

when his teeth clutch it, you make a shrill sound.

 

Ed’s tongue thrashes and finger slides in,

and it curls and it dances like some wicked sin.

You clutch both their hair, arching your back,

as you will yourself not to go slack.

 

"Are you ready, sweet darling, for what comes next?"

You nod at Tom’s question knowing what he’ll suggest.

They unzip their pants and Ed hops to the front,

as Tom lubes himself with your cunt.

 

You bend forward and Ed lifts up your chin,

his smile let’s you know it’s time to begin.

And just when your mouth goes ‘round his cock,

Tom eases inside you, a slow, steady rock.

 

You lick and you suck and just barely nibble,

and all your effort causes some drool to dribble.

Tom’s in the rear, increasing his drive,

plowing you until you can no longer thrive.

 

He pants as he meets you, not holding back,

and it syncs with the groans of the brother in black.

They fill both your ends and there’s sweat down your face

you wonder how long you can keep up with their pace.

 

That’s when you hear the most deafening roar,

though you’re sure you had a few minutes more.

You look up at Ed and then back at Tom,

and notice the two appear to be calm.

 

"Don’t worry," Ed coos, "It’s quite fine.

We need only sprint to  _our_  finish line.”

Tom slaps your ass and deepens his thrusts,

you moan on Ed’s cock as you try and adjust.

 

Ed grabs your hair and controls your speed,

then his eyes roll back and he deposits his seed.

He stays in your mouth as you suck him dry,

while Tom rubs your clit and you shudder a sigh.

 

And Tom keeps his pounding quite hard,

and in just a few seconds, you start to see stars.

Everything tingles, better than fine,

and Tom hisses your name in a whine.

 

He falls to your back, releasing his cum,

and lets out a sigh before biting your bum.

The three of you take a moment to rest,

and then in a flurry you try and get dressed.

 

You exit the restroom, blending in with the crowd,

your escape goes unnoticed since the scene is so loud.

You enter the train and pick your cabin,

as the black and white brothers follow you in.

 

You sit on the seat and grin at them wide,

and they both claim a spot, one on each side.

The whistle blows and the train comes alive,

and you know what you’ll do as you wait to arrive.

 

**fin**


End file.
